particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Holy Gishoto Empire
In 2193 Hulstria was rebuilt after 100 years of anarchy and chaos called the "Great Dark Period". The new Republic of Gishoto emerged with Gishoto being a compromise between the Hulstrians and Gao-Showa living within the newly stable country. This new government however would only last for a very short time as it was eventually renamed as the Holy Gishoto Empire, abolishing the title of "President" and re-establishing the Lutheran monarchy that ended a century before; this effort was lead by the Imperial Hulstrian Party and various other monarchist parties in the legislature. The movement was supported by the already pro-royalist Hulstrian population and was widely praised by international monarchist observers; Klaus Gustav III of the House of Rothingren-Traugott was crowned as the new Lutheran Emperor of Gishoto. History Imperial Gishoto & the Reign of Klaus Gustav III ]] The compromise dealt at the Unification Congress set into olay the restoration of the House of Rothingren-Traugott, whom of which were thrown out of power due to the anarchist nature of the Great Dark Period; Klaus Gustav was not however able to recieve the traditional title of "Emperor of Hulstria" as his ancestors, instead he was given the title of the "Holy Gishoto Emperor" due to that compromise being reached at the Unification Congress. The delegates at the Congress realized that it would take at least a year for this new constitutional government to be formed considering the lack of a government the country has faced in the past 80 years and the vast amount of reforms that needed to be taken place; the Monarchists put forward Laura Burgess, also served as the presiding officer of the Unification Congress, of the Lutheran Nationalist Party to head the interim government as President while the Holy Gishoto Empire was being put into play in March of 2197. Burgess was serve as the first and only President of Gishoto until January 2198 when Burgess resigned and Klaus Gustav von Rothingren-Traugott was coronated as the Holy Gishoto Emperor at the Hulstrian National Cathedral as Klaus Gustav III, restoring the Rothingren-Traugotts to the throne though this time over Imperial Gishoto. Following the coronation, the delegates arrived at Fliederbrunn Palace where Klaus Gustav III and Maximilian, Duke of Strauss, who would later become the head of government of Imperial Gishoto and leader of the royalist bloc, swore their alligence to the new Empire, and called on a new period of peace; the long waited and long sought after Hulstrian unification was complete. The monarchist dominated Imperial Diet following the coronation of Klaus Gustav III to the throne immediately pushed through new reforms and initiatives to rejuvenate the economic and social landscape over Imperial Gishoto. The damage done by the Great Dark Period needed large projects and collective effort to restore the glory the country had before Maximilian V's assassination. Both Hulstrians and Gao-Showas worked together in making the Diet initiatives a reality; places like Veilchen, a city that was damaged due to the anarchtistic nature of the Great Dark Period, was quickly rebuilt, and now today is considered one of the top finacial centres in Greater Hulstria. The influence of Kien that was undermined in the Dark Period soon restored itself and regained it's title of being the center of political activity of Imperial Gishoto. Klaus Gustav III, though under a constitutional monarchy, contributed to the reforms and the projects by giving Rothingren-Traugott patronage. The Imperial Hulstrian Party, the party responsible for leading the push to restore the monarchy, were responsible for many of the reforms that took place. Under the leadership of Maximilian, the Duke of Strauss, and Rudolph Labsburg, the Imperial Hulstrian Party, along with their legislative ally, the Lutheran Nationalist Party, dominated the political landscape of Imperial Gishoto. This fact, tagged with their values of capitalism and aristocracy, ushered in what has been known as the "Era of the Royalists". Era of the Royalists , 1st Chairman of the Imperial Hulstrian Party]] The "Era of the Royalists" is the name given to the period that came after the accession of Klaus Gustav III to the Imperial Gishoto and the Rothingren-Tragott restoration of the throne in 2198 until entrance of radicalist and anti-monarchist organizations in the mid 2200s. The Era of the Royalists was marked by an increase of royalist parties in the Imperial Diet and domination of the monarchists in policy-making; Maximilian von Strauss would become the leading figure in this Era and acted as the Head of Government during this time, acting as the main voice of the monarchy in legislative affairs. There was some other political parties as well that while who were not defined as "royalist" per se, still supported and allied with the other royalist parties nonetheless. The promotion of free-market principles and conservative social values marked the legislative side of the Era of the Royalists; parties like the Imperial Hulstrians were considered to be the central voice for the free-market and often advocated for such policies. While they did support some regulation, free-enterprise empowerment made up most of their economic policy. The Era of the Royalists saw the stabilization of the once anarchy ravaged country and the rebirth of Hulstrian power on the Dovani continent; sharp increases in birth and immigration were also aspects of the Era of the Royalists. The free-market empowerment during this time has often been credited to helping the Imperial Gishoto economy prosper and rebuild; new businesses entering the country and massive new infrastructure projects contributed to the rebirth of the economy and rapid growth of jobs during this period. The royalists in the Imperial Diet especially focused on restarting the shipping industry, an industry that before the Great Dark Period was the "iron backbone" of the Hulstrian economy; Hulstria had ruled the sea in their area and the Duke of Strauss saw to restore that power, including in the Anatonese Ocean. Tax credits and cuts were given to the shipping industry and slowly but surely the famous seaports at cities like Luthorische Bai returned to their former glory. Unlike the Great Dark Period, the country was united in a national government, and that as well helped tremendously in the success of many of these initiatives. Maximilian, Duke of Strauss, who had a hand in not only creating the Imperial Hulstrian Party but helped significantly in the Rothingren-Traugott restoration, was responsible for creating many of these proposals, and successfully got them passed in the Imperial Diet; Maximilian's family, the House of Strauss, also had historical roots to the House of Rothingren-Traugott. In the War of the Hulstrian Succession, the House of Strauss were one of the many houses on the side of Henrietta I of Hulstria, and helped towards the victory of the Rothingrens over the Brandelfurgs. This fact, along with the IHP's stern support of the Monarchy and their aristocratic roots, made them the central voice of Monarchy in the Imperial Diet, Klaus Gustav III onward. While there was a sense of success and prosperity, some within Imperial Gishoto did not, as many others, embraced the new conservative reforms by the royalists, and new government that took fold after the Unification Congress. Gao-Showan revolutionaries, who had prior to even the Unification Congress and the Great Dark Period, held radical and often violent views towards the "establishment" ie the Hulstrian class and the concept of a constitutional form of monarchy. These people were not included in the discussions in the Unification Congress due to exactly their violent tendencies; more sensible Gao-Showa parties and people, who had legitimate concerns and proposals, were on the other hand included. Due to the rejection of their radical views, these far-left organizations were basically outcasted from political society. However, thanks to the rise of immigration in Imperial Gishoto and the increase of population subsequently paved a road for theories such as communism and socialism to take root within the nation. The royalists understood that if the violent tendencies of communism would take root in Hulstria, all the successes they achieved would be overturned. This fact remained with the people and despite the growing cause for communism, the population still put their vote behind the monarchist political parties, limiting the voice of the radicals in the Imperial Diet. The Duke of Strauss himself was stern anti-communist and was responsible for many of the efforts tackling the far-left. Not only did monarchists oppose the violent ways of the new communist movement, other Gao-Showa and centrist parties opposed it as well. These parties believed that returning to violence and rapid partisanship just after the unification of the country would be a horrible and catastrophic; Gishoto was stable under a constitutional monarchy and many just wanted to remain stable thus keeping with the current state of things. The radicals did not see it this way, obviously, and used near brainwash like tactics in Crownlands in Hilgar to attract supporters; other parties publically diapproved of these underhanded tactics though this did not put a dent into the Communist Party of Gishoto's operations. The Duke of Strauss successfuly was able to unite the monarchists against the radicalists and perserve the foundations created by the Unification Congress; this proved as a success as the monarchists and other supporters of the Gishoto constitutional monarchy pushed back the radicalists in terms of elections, with much success. One major factor in the success of the anti-communists were that they were united and as a result proved to be effective in their maneuvering; with this strong grip of influence in the Imperial Diet, the royalists were able to also maintain stability in the country which so many people had come to enjoy following the Great Dark Period. The royalists additionally had a stronger leader, the Duke of Strauss, which led them to many victories. This situtation remained for many years. Since the royalists easily outnumbered the opposition, the Communist Party of Gishoto was limited in their options to advocate radical change in terms of the Imperial Diet. Realizing that they would not possibly win on the legislative front, the leadership of the CPG decided to drop their efforts in the Diet, and turned their full attention to gaining support from "true revolutionary ideals". This included, as noted, borderline brainwashing of various citizens, and using their often idealistic rhetoric to gain support from mostly other far-leftists who had not yet joined the CPG. Slowly but surely the CPG started to win some seats in the Imperial Diet, thanks to both their efforts and from low-turn out rates. What also helped the CPG and their cronies was the death of Maximilian, Duke of Strauss, the chairman of the Imperial Hulstrian Party, in 2240, the leader of the "Era of the Royalists", and head the monarchist bloc in Imperial Gishoto. The death struck the royalists hard as they saw Maximilian one of the true representatives of the constitutional monarchy and Klaus Gustav III; with one of their top, if not the top, voice in the Imperial Diet, the Communist Party of Gishoto took advantage of this. A few years after the death of Maximilian, several monarchist parties disbanded, leaving very few voices in the legislature to push back against the militant and violent opposition. In response to all this, various factions of the Communist Party of Gishoto, who were very violent in their message, began to start to attack to the Imperial Gishoto government. At first these militant factions of the CPG just targeted regular government buildings like police departments and Crownland legislatures; these were certainly not looked over and dismissed by the Monarchy but it was nothing compared of what they did to what they would do in the future. Klaus Gustav III repeatedly called for an end for what the Holy Gishoto Emperor described as "unnecessary violence and actions"; the CGP in turn repeatedly ignored the Holy Gishoto Emperor. The violence eventually brough disorder to various parts of the nation and undermined the central government in Kien, now mostly controlled by the communists since they had received seats because of mass vacancies. This frenzy eventually culminated a revolution led by the Communist Party of Gishoto in the later decade of 2240. The "Glorius Revolution" In response the growing violence instigated by the Communist Party of Gishoto, many police departments stepped up security in their respective towns and cities, increasing the level of officers patrolling the streets. The central government in Kien in tune helped provide funds to both Crownland and local police agencies through the Ministry of Internal Affairs. Special military units were also deployed to high-valued government buildings and other important areas intended to protect against any more attacks from the communist militants. Increased security was also placed on Klaus Gustav III, Holy Gishoto Emperor, to prevent an attempt on his life despite the Communist Party of Gishoto seemingly not conducting any real moves against the Monarchy. The central government also stepped up efforts to arrest and raid known safehouses of militants belonging to the Communist Party of Gishoto and other organizations in sympathy with the CPG. While the CPG and their cronies had a good portion of the legislature to themselves, the monarchist faction of the Diet and parties like the Imperial Hulstrians held them back just enough to institute such measures identified. Realizing that now the central government was cracking down on their operations, the leadership of the Communist Party of Gishoto knew that they had to do something drastic to really deal a blow to the Monarchy and the "capitalist system" before they were completely snuffed out. In late November of 2245 a group of heavily armed militants stormed the Rankweil International Airport and an office building belonging to the National Imperial Bank, both in Budenlar, seizing it while in the process killing security personnel and even innocent civilians. These group of militants demanded the destruction of the Gishoto Monarchy, the execution of anti-communists, the abolishment of religion, and the creation of a new "classless society" in the Gishoto lands. The other communist factions in Imperial Gishoto vehemently defended and supported the takeover, seemingly oblivious to the violence that transpired during that takeover, while the monarchists and a large amount of citizens not particularly connected to the royals, were very much against it. Many monarchist parties harshly condemned these actions, which they called "acts of terrorism", and called for immediate against then. The Imperial Marines were then called in to supress the situtation at hand and to free any hostages held by the group that took over those structures. In the early hours of December 1st, 2245, the Imperial Marines stormed the Rankweil International Airport and eliminated out the revolutionaries; the next day, the other squad of Imperial Marines stormed and retook the National Imperial Bank office building. In response by the actions of the military sympathizers of the killed communist revolutionaries called the actions by the Ministry of Defense as a sign of aggression; the Communist Party of Gishoto, looking to take advantage of the new opposition to the government to gain more power, quickly threw their support beind an efort to overtrow Imperial Gishoto the week following the sieges. Many consider the seige of the Rankweil Airport, the offices of a Imperial Bank branch, and the response following those incidents as the formal start of the "Glorius Revolution", a major political movement that would soon seize the power of the entire nation by the end of the decade. The Monarchy remained intact during the majority of the upheaval and many times called for an end to violence. Such calls were ignored by the communists. Also since many of the royalist parties were inactive, the Communist Party of Gishoto took advantage of this, as well as low voter turn out rates, to gain new legislative power in Gishoto. Through 2246, the Communist Party of Gishoto, as noted, took advantage of the absence of monarchist parties in Imperial Gishoto. A few months after the Rankweil and National Imperial Bank incidents, slowly the royalist elements of the nation started to crumble; due to inactivity, many royalist parties simply died out in interest to the population, and lost seats; some who had seats decided to leave government anyhow. The royalists did not have a leader like the Duke of Strauss either and without a strong voice, a trait clearly demonstrated by Maximilian, they could not be as united as they once were after the Unification Congress. They were strong enough to use their pulls in the Defense and Internal Affairs Ministry to supress the communists in Budenlar in December of 2245 but could not sustain nor prevent what the future actions of the Communist Party of Gishoto. The absence of the royalists also put into the danger the Monarchy and Klaus Gustav III; with no representatives, parties such as the CPG could easily abolish, as well as other institutions, such as the Lutheran Church and other religious sects. Only the likes of the Imperial Hulstrian Party and the Lutheran Nationalist Party, the two original members of the Era of the Royalists, remained in government but were severly limited in their efforts against the communists. This fact allowed the Communist Party to launch their revolution without much opposition, at least in the halls of government. There were still many cities in Imperial Gishoto that supported the Monarchy and remained hotbeds for the monarchist bloc; many of these cities were prominently Hulstrian. On the Communist Party side, many of the cities and organizations that supported the CPG were prominently Gao-Showa, reinforcing the political divide that had plagued both ethnic groups. These Gao-Showans however were also more radical than their average citzen whom of which wished to remain with the principles passed on by the Unification Congress. In the spring of 2246, the Communist Party of Gishoto launched an ambitious attack upon more government institutions around the country, and used various terrorist acts to bring fear about the nation. Local monarchist politicans were assassinated by car bombs and government buildings were targeted by surprise ground attacks. The Communist Party also staged large protests and "worker's rallies" calling for "all power to the Communist Party". The monarchists in response tried to counter the rebellion by staging their own rallies and beefing up defenses in their own cities which were considered royalist strongholds; the capital of Kien was one of these strongholds as it was home to the Monarchy. While a civil war didn't necessarily break out like what happened during the "Great Dark Period", the monarchists and the communists did have various skrimages. The Holy Gishoto Emperor in all this repeatedly called for an end to violence but the Communist Party of Gishoto, in all their revolutionary rhetoric, did not listen, and went on with their leftist plans to completely take over the nation. Despite the violence, the election of 2246 proved to be shocking at best. The monarchists hoped the election would turn in their favor thus ending the communist power streak and hopefully the violence perpetrated by them; it was also one of the final chances the monarchists had in saving the Monarchy from a motion from the CPG to abolish it. It did not go their way. The 2246 general election, held fall in that year, went to the Communist Party of Gishoto who won slightly below 2/3rds of the legislature; the low voter turnout, which was recorded then to be about 35%, proved to be their winning ticket. In shock, the Imperial Hulstrian Party, the last remaining monarchist party, disbanded leaving the Diet entirely to the Communist Party of Gishoto. The CPG was finally in complete control of the legislature and could pass any bills they wanted. One of their first motions in fact was to call another special election in an effort to just get the remaining seats left over by the IHP; following that special election, the CPG had over 98% of control over parliament of Imperial Gishoto. While the monarchist bloc was facing hardships, the Glorious Revolution was in full force now with the legislature, the central government, in their hands. The only thing left in their sight was Klaus Gustav III, Holy Gishoto Emperor. Assassination of Klaus Gustav III & the August Coup d'etat During the majority of events in the "Glorius Revolution", the Monarchy and the Emperor, Klaus Gustav III, were protected by the royalist bloc led by the Imperial Hulstrians, and were also protected from the high pro-monarchist atmosphere in Kien, the nation's capital. The Holy Gishoto Emperor, seeing that Kien was a safe haven for him, did not decide to leave the country, going against suggestions of close advisers to flee the Empire. As a result, Klaus Gustav III regularly travled around the capital and attended several ceremonies and other events but under great security nevertheless. As the Revolution grew larger and the monarchist bloc started to crumble, those voices in favor of the Emperor leaving grew larger as well but Klaus Gustav III wished to remain at Fliederbrunn Palace, defiant against the radicals. He regularly called for an end to violence but the Emperor's calls were ignored. Following the death of Maximilian, Duke of Strauss, and the subsequent fall of the royalist bloc headed by the Imperial Hulstrians years later, the walls it seemed around the Holy Gishoto Emperor began to get much smaller and smaller at each victory by the Communist Party of Gishoto; however, a large portion of the population still supported the constitutional monarchy, and Klaus Gustav III, and this fact, despite again the communist's other victories, created a large roadblock for the Communist Party's plans to take over Imperial Gishoto and create a socialist state. They needed Klaus Gustav III and the rest of the House of Rothingren-Traugott out of the pictur. With this now known and accepted within the ranks of the Communist Party, plans to assassinate Klaus Gustav III began to formulate by the end of the Glorius Revolution in 2449. Due to the influence of communists in the government, the CPG were able to successfully manipulate the systems of defense around Klaus Gustav III particularly in the Ministry of Defense, and obtained the loyalities of several military officiers, who later became part of the new government of the People's Socialist Republic years later. Through these new contacts, the Communist Party of Gishoto obtained vital intelligence and enough firepower to topple Klaus Gustav, leaving Kien to their taking. The Communist Party of Gishoto in late July obtained information about an up-coming parade to be attended by the Holy Gishoto Emperor, his family, and monarchist supporters to be taken place on August 9th, 2249, through their manipulative ways. Grigor Stoyanvich and his cronies soon formulated an elaborate plan to topple the government and install their own regime once and for all. To prepare, the CPG used their new weapons, and military equipment gained from their moles within the Ministry of Deefense to topple the capital to put an end to the Glorius Revolution, and begin the new socialist republic. The plan, according to documents obtained later by historians, was to assassinate the Holy Gishoto Emperor and his family to end the Rothingren-Traugott line in Imperial Gishoto during the parade, and then storm the capital during the wave chaos caused by the assassination, forcing the remaining loyalist elements to give up whatever control they had over the nation. By eliminating by the Imperial Family the Rothingren-Traugotts were to be severly crippled and the Communists hoped to create a succession crisis out of their deaths as well, hurting their chances for a future, stable, and legitimate restoration. On August 9th agents of the Communist Party of Gishoto took refuge atop of a large office building equipped with RPGs and other equipment; according to plan, the parade soon came through the street block the office building they had taken position in was located, and the motorcade containing the Holy Gishoto Emperor and his wife, Empress Dana, including their children was begining to make their way down the street with pro-royalist supporters on the sidewalks showing their support for the monarch. Communist agents took aim and fired upon the motorcade with their RPGs and according to eye-witnesses, the motocade became engulfed in a large cloud of fire, killing Klaus Gustav III and his family, including the driver and several government officials, instantly. Several soldiers of the Imperial Guards and civilian bystanders were also killed by the blast. According to eye-witnesses, the streets of Kien became flooded with citizens and armed guards attempted to restore order; little success was made. The Imperial Guards were successful however in killing the militant communists responsible for the assassination; within minutes, a squad of Imperial Guards stormed the office building from which the agents were stationed, and soon as the militants were about to escape, they were fired upon by the Imperial Guards. Within hours of the assassination, members of the militant wing of the Communist Party of Gishoto stormed the capital and seized parliament, forcing the surrender of the pro-royalists after fierce firefight with them for the capital. The loyalists who stayed to defend the remnants of the capital were remembered as brave soldiers by many and several memorials have been dedicated to them since then in their service for the defense of Kien in the Glorious Revolution. As Kien fell to the communists, the Imperial Army was left scattered and unable to respond to properly and defend the capital for several reasons; due to the Communist's agents within the Defense Ministry, many units were prevented from advancing towards Kien, and were disabled. Other units were moved to false locations and later arrested by the new, socialist government. The People's Socialist Republic was then born out of the siege and the monarchy was abolished, including the lutheran church, and almost all industry was nationalized. Mass protesting from royalist supporters around the nation would test the will of the Communist Party as they began to establish rule out of their coup d'etat but they would eventually quell the protests by the use of military force. In a twist, and to much of the fury of the communists, not every member of the imperial family was in that motorcade; the Crown Prince of Hulstria, Archduke Percival, was not in the same motorcade as his father and was spared death. His survivial enabled the continuation of the Rothingren-Traugott line. International Response The monarchist community on Terra were shocked and angered over the assassination of Klaus Gustav III; the International Monarchist League quickly condemned the assassination and refused to recognize the new socialist republic. However, naturally, communist parties and other far left organizations across Terra in contrary supported the socialist republic. Several monarchist nations even threatened war with the communists but fear of a communist uprising in their own nations resulted in them to back away from military action; these nations fears eventually came true, as several monarchies such as Kanjor did experience flirtations with republicanism. Klaus Gustav's son, Crown Prince Percival, gained assylum in Rildanor; he is not listed as a Hulstrian monarch, since he technically abdicated his claim once he went to Rildanor though nonetheless there continued the Rothingren line; many valuable possessions of the Rothingrens also came with Percival. Category:History of Dovani